


Ribbon

by mpmwrites



Series: Kinky Convin [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Smut, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpmwrites/pseuds/mpmwrites
Summary: Connor has a new outfit to show Gavin. PWP.





	Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a one-word tumblr prompt from Stark; "Ribbon"

Connor let out a breathy sigh and Gavin ran his palm up his powder-pink clad leg. Rough fingers dipped around the inside of his knee as Gavin trailed upward, his lips running along there perfect skin above the stockings. His thumb ran over a petite pink bow of satin ribbon as his mouth reached Connor's erection, covered in matching panties with white ruffles lining the edges. Connor spread his legs further and let his hand wander into Gavin's hair, giving encouragement that was by no means needed.

Gavin mouthed at Connor's dick through the panties, pulling them away slightly with his teeth and offering a lewd grin as he looked up at Connor. Connor whined with half lidded eyes, and Gavin shifted back to sit on his knees. "You're so fucking pretty, Connor." he praised as he let his hands move from the stockings to the waistband of the panties so he could pull them down teasingly slow. Connor lifted his hips and legs to accommodate Gavin's movement and, as soon as the silken finery was on the floor, Gavin was poised over Connor predatorily.

He leaned close to kiss Connor, moaning into the languid kiss as Connor's hands found his hips and pushed at the waistband of his underwear. Gavin pulled away and caught Connor's hands with a grin, pulling them up to pin above the android's head. He kissed Connor again while pinning him, and then moved his attentions down Connor's neck, finally releasing him to dip lower and get feel the stockings again, his fingers dipping just below the stretchy fabric. He placed vulgar kisses to Connor's torso as he moved his way lower.

When his mouth dipped between Connor's legs, he shifted the android so his stocking clad-thighs were draped over his shoulders and gave a teasing lick to the head of Connor's cock. "You-" Connor began to speak, cut off by a small moan, "You tease too much, Gavin."

"Yeah, says the man who was lounging around in stockings and waiting for me to come home." Gavin chuckled low.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading and please feel free to leave a prompt anytime here or @mpmwrites on tumblr!


End file.
